Retreat
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: A vacation together leads to interesting development between two friends. Kuroko/Fem!Kise. Rated M for smut. One-shot.


_A/N: A high school AU where Teikou is actually a high school. I don't like the whole having sex in middle school setting... that's why I'm not too fond of Haizaki... /shudders at the thought._

_Anyways, Kise had the most votes on the poll, to my surprise! And I received a PM about this but it might be best if I address this now: I do not ship Aomine/Kise. I just can't see them as a pairing, more like a bromance or a friendly rivalry between two friends. _

_Pane by the way, WEEEEHHHHHHH THE SEASON IS OVER. I WANNA CREY MY FUCKING HEART OUT OVER THE ENDING. KASAMATSU! _

_UGGGHHH CAVITY INDUCING FLUFF AT THE END. _

_Warning: OOC Kuroko. If it's seme!Dominant!Kuroko, it's gotta be a little OOC...;;;_

_Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki_

* * *

It was their second year, towards the end of summer.

Their class ended early and Akashi was casually talking to Kuroko about their upcoming match against another miscellaneous school and discussing a game plan while waiting for the bell to ring and the rest of the Kiseki group to arrive. Of course, Kise had to be the first to come in.

"Kurokocchi!" Ignoring the rest of the boys in the class, she skipped her way over to Kuroko's desk. Akashi was not pleased with being interrupted.

"Good afternoon, Kise-san. Where is Momoi-kun?"

"Oh! He's being held back along with Aominecchi and Murasakicchi for fooling around~" Kise laughed at the memory of Momoi getting scolded for shouting out the window after she teased him for secretly having a crush on Kuroko.

Akashi sighed. "I should go relinquish them from their duties and retrieve Shino as well." She rose from her seat and placed a hand on Kise's shoulder, silently threatening her to not lay a hand on Kuroko.

Once Akashi was out the classroom, and from a fair distance, Kise leaned forwards towards Kuroko, a grin adorning her face.

"Kurokocchi~"

"Yes, Kise-san?"

"I have a big favour to ask of you~"

Kuroko rose an eyebrow, signaling her to continue. They were unaware of the attention they were receiving from the other male occupants of the classroom.

Kise clasped her hands together and tilted her head to the side.

"Could you please please please accompany me on a modeling trip this weekend! It'll be in Hawaii and my manager told me that I'm allowed to bring one other person to keep me company!"

The boys' eyes gleamed with happiness at the thought of their favourite model in a tight, skimpy bikini frolicking along a beach, but their fantasy was ruined with the thought of an uncharacteristic Kuroko happily chasing her as if they were mimicking a cheesy romance scene. They immediately glared in Kuroko's direction.

Not that he noticed.

"I'm not sure, Kise-san. My passport wouldn't be an issue, but the cost to somewhere out of the country is out of my control." Kuroko responded. However, Kise was already prepared.

"My company will be paying for us! I've been working hard enough for them to allow me to have an all expense paid trip with a friend!" She flashed him a grin, a normal one; she'd only save her genuine smiles for him to see only.

He sweat-dropped at her persistence and found it futile to fight back.

"Well, okay, Kise-san... And it's only for the weekend?" She nodded.

"And you must accompany me at the photoshoots too! My manager wants to meet you~" It was true. Kise talked about nothing but Kuroko at work as well as school. Her motherly manager grew curious about her love interest and offered her to invite a "friend", knowing exactly who'd the hyperactive blonde would invite.

"...Alright then. When do we leave for the airport?" Kuroko sighed and gave in with reluctance.

* * *

"That's great, Risa! Lean forward a little more and put your hands on your hips." Snap. Snap. "Great! Only two shots and they came out really well." The photographer was very enthusiastic about his work, Kuroko noticed. They were at a nearby beach for Kise's photoshoot and he stood idly to the side, watching her interact with the photographer. Kise's manager had left to take a phone call, but promised to return to keep him company. Not that Kuroko minded.

"Risa. We're going to do a doubles shot next, would your boyfriend like to join in?" Mr. photographer, as Kuroko dubbed him, had motioned towards Kuroko as Kise was changing into a different swimsuit inside a changing booth. She poked her red face out.

"Eeehh! Oh no!" She sputtered, embarrassed beyond comprehension. She looked down with a mix of bashfulness and disappointment in her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. Just a good friend..." Her manager took this time to interrupt.

"Then it should be fine for him to be in the shoot!" Manager pushed Kuroko towards a separate dressing room with a few pair of trunks. "Choose the striped one! It'll go great with your complexion, boy!" Kuroko had no say in the matter—not that he had a chance to.

At this point, Kise had sunk back into her own dressing room, blushing madly at the thought of modeling with Kuroko in a couples shot.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was having a difficult time finding the 'striped ones' Manager-san was referring to. As he was shuffling around the pile of trunks, he came across one with a peculiar texture...

She was in heaven and hell, Kise concluded. She looked over to Kuroko again and nearly squealed at his _tight_ swim trunks that looked tighter than necessary.

It was hard not to stare.

* * *

"Ahhh~ Kurokocchi! I apologize for my manager." Kise collapsed on her bed as Kuroko sat on his own, placing his messenger bag on the ground. They had just had a bath and dinner prior to arriving in their room. Kuroko was stuck listening to Kise's manager ramble about the embarrassing things she had said ever since she fell for Kuroko, and continued sharing more stories about her during dinner as well. Kise found time away from her manager to be a sanctuary. They returned to their rooms in matching robes the hotel provided.

"It's okay, Kise-san. Your manager is very open about his experiences, however." Kuroko attempted at comforting her, only to put the girl in greater despair. "I'm sure he was joking."

It was silent on Kise's part. She looked over to Kuroko with a thoughtful expression.

"Kurokocchi."

"Yes, Kise-san?"

"What if everything he said wasn't a lie?"

"What do you mean by that Kise-san?"

"What if I really do talk about you everyday?"

"..."

"What if I really do dream about us together, as a couple?"

"Kise-san..."

She sat up and leaned towards him. "What if I really like you?"

"Kise, please calm down." She stood up and walked over to him.

When she was in front of him, she placed her knee on his side, half-straddling him, and held his shoulder for support.

"What if I was in love with you?"

"Kise-sa..." His expression was growing more concerned.

"Risa."

"Risa-san, please calm down."

"No. I'm in love with you. What's there to be calm about?" Although her exterior was calm and collected, she was panicking inside. Kise seated herself on his lap and leaned forward. "I really do love Kurokocchi." Her lips touched his hesitantly. As a model, she can easily keep up an act for the camera and for the world to see. However, from Kuroko's position, it was obvious she was a wreck. He smiled tenderly at this and pressed his lips back, much to her surprise. Kuroko's arms wrapped around her slender waist and held her closer to him, deepening their kiss. He bit at her bottom lip, enticing a moan from her.

"Risa-san sure does get aroused really easily." Kuroko commented expressionlessly. As if to shut him up, Kise pulled him back for another kiss. Only this one was far more passionate. Tongues were put to good use, the occasional teeth clashing, and saliva fell from the side of Kise's mouth. Kuroko broke the kiss again to leave small pecks up her jawline. Once he reached her ear, Kise felt hot breaths being blown into the shell of her ear. It made her shiver in excitement.

"I love Risa-san too." He hugged her tightly, as if telling her that he had wanted to do so for so long. Lost in her excitement, Kise pounced Kuroko, causing the two to fall back onto the safety and comfort of his bed.

"I love Kurokocchi very very much! I am so happy~" Kise shouted in excitement. She snuggled against Kuroko in their embrace, like an affectionate pet. Much to his discomfort, she rubbed herself against him a little too much, causing his lower regions to get excited.

"Risa-san. Please stop. You're suffocating me." It wasn't a the whole truth, but hopefully it was enough to get her off. She stopped in her snuggling and looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"That's right. Kurokocchi is male, after all." A hand snaked down his chest, past his stomach, and on to his crotch. Kuroko's eyes widened by a millimeter at her actions.

"Risa-san. Stop." There was a beg behind that monotonous request.

"Kurokocchi doesn't really want me to stop..." She squeezed gently at his growing erection and he winced visibly. "I really want to do it with Kurokocchi..."

* * *

"Risa-san is very light..." Kuroko commented. He was currently seated against the headboard of his bed with Risa hovering above him, clinging to his shoulders, quivering. His right hand tweaked at a bare nipple while the two fingers of his left hand were scissoring her insides. "And tight." The light-blue haired teen commented, not intending to make it sound as dirty as Kise thought. He licked at the other, neglected nipple, which caused her to cry out.

"Kurokocchi...!" She tightened her grip on his shoulder and looked down at him. "Can we do... it now?"

"I don't think we should, Risa-san." Kuroko looked up at Kise with a blank expression, although his mouth was slightly parted due to his heavy breathing. Her eyes widened.

"What...! No! Nnhh..." His fingers dug deeper into her. "Why~?"

"We don't have a condom, Kise-san." Kuroko deadpanned.

"I have one!" She turned red at the implications of her words. His hands froze in place. "...I have one because... I was hoping for the moment to come... With Kurokocchi."

Kuroko was silently contemplating it for a moment until he released Kise to retrieve the condom.

When she came back with it, Kise immediately sat back on his lap. With a seductive look his way, she tore the packaging opened with her mouth and slid it on his erection slowly. It was a _coincidence _that it just so happens to fit perfectly.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Risa-san. Is it really appropriate to call me that at this point?" A faint smile _ on his mouth, causing her to blush at the rare sight. "Try it."

"...Tet...su...ya." She stuttered at trying to pronounce his name. It was a foreign feeling in her mouth, but not unwelcoming. He nodded in approval and satisfaction and held her hips firmly in his hands and lowered her gently onto his erect cock. When his tip barely touched her wet entrance, she flinched. He looked up at her for any signs of hesitance.

"Risa-san. We can stop if you're not ready." Kuroko asked her for assurance. He didn't want her to regret in in the future. She shook her head and reached down too position his cock at her entrance again.

"Risa-san, wait, before you-!" Before he finished his sentence, she seated herself onto him. Her body was quivering all over but the light pants and soft purrs were assuring him that she was fine. "When you're ready, let me know." She nodded lightly and placed her head at the crook of his neck, allowing herself to adjust to him.

Minutes passed and she began to squirm, letting him know that she's ready. Kuroko held her closer to him, lifted her hips and pushed her back down more firmly. Her moans and his heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room.

"Tetsuya...cchi. Faster." A quiet beg, but loud and clear in his ears. He nodded and quickened his pace. This time, he began to move his hips as well to meet her half-way. His thrusts along with the movements of her body was heavenly.

Kise began to cry out louder and louder as Kuroko's thrusts became more frenzied. She was closer to her climax than he was, thanks to his earlier ministrations. Kuroko felt her tighten around him.

* * *

She was playing with his hair as he slept nestled beneath her. After they both climaxed, Kuroko carried Kise over to the other bed for a cleaner bed. He peeled the condom off and climbed into bed with her, hugging her by the waist and holding her against him.

Like a child, she poked at his cheeks to wake him up.

"Kurokocchi loves me right?" She asked childishly.

"Yes." He kissed her cheek. "I love you the most."

Her face lit up and she pulled him down for a brief kiss.

"And I'm the only one you love, right?" She asked to be sure.

Kuroko shook his head and Kise felt her heartstrings being pulled.

"I care for the rest of Kiseki very much as well. However, Risa is a very special person with a very special kind of love. One that is saved for that special person." He took her hand and placed it on his chest, above his heart. "Only that special person can make me feel this way." He was no romanticist, but the best he could do is tell her the truth.

Apparently, it was enough to where she flung herself in his arms once again and sputtered nonsense about love and romance and together.

Kuroko closed his eyes and listened to the music that is her voice. She didn't need to say any of that because he already knew.


End file.
